


Williams Family Outing

by MissKittyFantastico



Series: The Life and Times of Alice C.F. Williams [2]
Category: Evil Dead Series (1981 1987 1993)
Genre: Babyfic, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, family life, killing demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyFantastico/pseuds/MissKittyFantastico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical outing with the Williams is never typical to most people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Williams Family Outing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> From a prompt given to me on LJ by Missy back in January. It read: "More Ash/Sheila. Babyfic. Because the mental picture of Ash with a snuggli strapped to his stomach while fighting the Undead Hoardes is too wonderful to pass up." This is what resulted.

It must have been an extra odd sight to some people. A man as large as Ash with a small infant strapped to his chest shooting deadites that were spilling out of JC Penny's.

Ash stopped caring about how people saw him a while back. Granted, the snuggli was embarrassing as hell, but it was last on his mind when it came down to having to prevent hoards of Kandarian Demons from overtaking the mall.

Over the noise of howling demons, he heard a cry. He sighed and looked down his front to see little Alice gripping onto his shirt. The pair of ear defenders she was wearing looked ridiculous, but Sheila had insisted that she have them just in case.  
Ash gently rocked Alice as he continued to shoot at the deadites. "Hey honey, I know this is really fucking scary..."

BANG!

"...But it'll all be over soon, I promise."

Alice curled up against Ash, but continued to whine. A shot rang out from above and took down a deadite that was fast approaching them. Ash looked up to see Sheila quickly reloading a shotgun she had nabbed from Bass Pro Shop. "Sheila, babe, can you come get your daughter?!"

"She is thine's as well!" Sheila shouted before shooting another deadite down.

"I know that," shouted Ash, quickly shooting at one that was crawling towards him without even looking at it. "She just might be safer up there with you!"

Sheila just ignored him and aimed for another deadite. Ash sighed as he held his other hand over Alice and rushed the crowd to get to the leader that was taking refuge in the carousel. It occurred to him that other parents didn't have problems like this.

But there was no way in hell that they were ever going to be like other parents. And that didn't bother Ash in the slightest.


End file.
